Papillon de lumière
by saku17
Summary: Sous forme d'une lettre, Hinata conte son aventure et sa vie dans l'ombre de Naruto.


Bonjour à tous, voilà plusieurs années que je n'avais pas posté d'histoire sur Naruto et je me suis repris au goût de l'écriture. J'espère que vous apprécierez

* * *

**Papillon de lumière**

_"Ainsi c'est dans toi, mon âme, que je mesure le temps " Saint Augustin_

A Naruto,

Je me rappelle encore très bien le jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Un blond innocent, naïf et souffrant. Tes yeux d'un bleus si profonds m'ont paru comme un lac immense où je me sentais me noyer. Tu étais...non, nous étions si jeune et nous étions tellement opposés, nos univers,nos caractères. Tout en nous, nous opposait et pourtant j'étais attirée par ce courage que je n'avais pas et par ce regard emplis de colère que je ne comprenais pas. Et tu étais là, échappant à ce monde qui était le mien, tu étais en dehors de ma sphère mais tu étais là et tu m'attirais au delà comme un papillon qui vole vers la lumière quitte à s'y brûler les ailes.

Je me rappelle du jour où nous sommes rentrés à l'école ensemble, j'étais heureuse et curieuse de te connaître. Mais tu es resté en dehors de ma portée. Tu m'inquiétais et tu me faisais rire. Tu faisais beaucoup de bétises et tu n'étais pas bon en cours mais tu avais ce courage et cette volonté de ne jamais abandonner. Tu voulais devenir Hokage, quel rêve naïf et audacieux pour un jeune garçon rejetté de tous ! Mais tu avais foi et tu commençais à m'inspirer tout comme je tombais tout doucement amoureuse de toi, sans le savoir. Tout me plaisait chez toi malgré tes défauts et tes comportements outrageux. J'étais comme un papillon trop timide pour aller vers la lumière même si je ne pouvais pas te parler, je le voulais de tout mon être.

Je me rappelle des journées entières que nous avons passés à l'école, les jours ne se ressemblaient pas et tu venais chaque matin avec une nouvelle idée ingénieuse. Malgré les injures, les injustices, les regards haineux et le malheur que tu subissais tous les jours, tu étais là, debout sur tes deux jambes à affronter le monde avec ton seul et unique corps. Ton courage et ta détermination étaient sans limite. Tu avais du pleurer pendant des heures entières te vidant de toutes tes larmes. Tu avais du souffrir au delà de l'inimaginable mais tu étais bien plus fort que celà et je ne savais pas comment, mais tu le faisais. Je t'ai tellement admiré pour celà, je voulais devenir comme toi, affronter mon propre monde mais je n'étais pas assez forte et je restais alors dans ton ombre, gigantesque pour ma petite personne, essayant de capter, même une infime partie, de ton courage. Mais je restais derrière toi au lieu d'être à tes cotés. Mon amour pour toi prennait une ampleur inimaginable, tu étais dans toutes mes pensées et mes rêves mais tu m'étais inaccessible et je me renfermais sur cette évidence, cette limite que je m'étais fixée inconsciemment.

Et le temps passait inexorablement sans que je puisse avancer vers toi. Je n'étais pas jalouse des autres qui t'entouraient ni de celle dont tu étais amoureux. J'étais simplement, ou naïvement, heureuse que tu sois heureux. Puis nous avons été séparés. Le temps semblait infini en ton absence et je priais pour que tu reviennes et pour que je puisse te voir encore et encore. Tu t'es alors éloigné de ma sphère, de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que tu sois à la limite de mon champs de vision. Mais je gardais espoir et le temps a accéléré quand je suis devenue une amie à tes yeux. Je me suis réveillée et j'ai été comme absorbée par ton énergie . J'ai alors réagi. J'ai décidé de changer, pour toi, pour moi. Tu étais mon exemple, à moi de devenir comme toi. Je me suis battue pour mes rêves, ma dignité car j'étais apparue dans ton regard. Je voulais t'impressionner, me sentir plus proche de toi et tu m'as vengé comme personne ne l'avait fait avant toi. J'ai su alors que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Tu as continué à me protéger et à me défendre et je t'en étais reconnaissante mais j'en voulais bien plus. Je voulais changer et devenir comme toi, être ton égal et pouvoir marcher à tes cotés. Mais tu progressais bien plus vite que moi et à chaque fois tu t'éloignais. Je redoublais alors d'efforts pour te rattraper et mon amour était toujours là plus fort de jour en jour n'attendant que d'être dévoilé et partagé.

Puis j'ai eu l'occasion de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, je t'ai défendu et par un élan de courage qui venait probablement de toi, je t'ai avoué les sentiments que j'avais au plus profond de moi. Je ne me souviens pas de ta réaction ni de tes paroles, tout s'est brouillés en moi comme si le papillon avait atteint la lumière et s'était brûlé les ailes.

Aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé mais j'ai pu avouer ce que j'avais sur le coeur et je me sens mieux. A vouloir te courrir après, je t'es finalement rattrapée et je marche maintenant à tes cotés.

Hinata


End file.
